Uncle Monty gets his comupence
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: A one-shot rewrite of Rapunzel's enemy.


**I don't own any characters, except my own . Tangled belongs to Disney.**

 **I love the new Tangled series, but I dislike Uncle Monty from Rapunzel's enemy. I know that you can't get everyone to like you is an important moral to learn, but after looking back on that episode and reading comments that pointed out what was wrong with it. I decided to have Uncle Monty get called out in this fic.**

* * *

Today was a crazy day for Rosalina, but it sure was promising to be an exciting one. After all it wasn't every day that one got to meet the princess of Corona. As she and her family walked through the crowded village, she thought about her cousin Cassandra, who had become the lady in waiting to the lost long princess herself. In fact it was thanks to both Cassandra and her father that Rosalina was even able to meet the princess in the first place. Then she was brought out of her thoughts as her mother said "We're here."

Rosalina blinked and she found herself in the village.

"How much longer do we have to go until we reach the royal tent, Mother?" Rosalina couldn't help but ask.

"Only a few more minutes, Rose and please be patience." Her mother replied as they spotted a purple and golden tent approaching their line of vision.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Rosalina thought to herself as she and her family headed towards the captain of the guard. Upon seeing them, he smiled and said "Welcome, do all of you have your passes?"

"Yes, sir." Rosalina replied as she and her family showed their passes.

"I know it's you guys, but I can't make any exceptions." The head of the guard explained as he lead his extended family towards the royal family of Corona, the family that he was sworn to protect.

Among them stood Rosalina's cousin Cassandra and the long lost princess Rapunzel herself! At the sight of the princess, Rosalina almost fainted, but her family quickly caught her.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel herself asked as she knelt by Rosalina's side.

"I'm fine. I just need some air." Rosalina replied as her parents helped her to her feet.

A few moments later, Rosalina was sitting down as Rapunzel revealed her new design for Gopher Grab. For a moment the whole crowd seemed to cheering with joy at the new seal.

Then Rosalina heard it, a singular loud yet lone boo in the crowd. Rosalina may not have known the princess all that well, but she hoped that Rapunzel wouldn't be upset by that jerk who booed her whoever it and more importantly, she hoped that King Frederic wouldn't have him locked up just for disrespecting his daughter.

* * *

Sometime later, Rosalina was taking a walk with Rapunzel, Cassandra and Eugene, Rapunzel's boyfriend. Rosalina still wondered how the princess managed to turn one of the most infamous thieves in the kingdom into a sweet man who would do anything for her. As the group of friends chatted among themselves, Rapunzel suddenly said "Well, that was a new kind of cheer."

"What do you mean?" asked Cassandra, Eugene, and Rosalina all at once.

"That 'boo' I heard earlier today. I never heard a cheer like it before." Rapunzel explained.

At once, Cassandra, Eugene and Rosalina exchanged glances of disbelief. Could it be? Could be that Rapunzel had really never heard a 'boo' before?

Eugene was the first to turn towards his fiancé and said "Ummm... I hate to break this to you, but a 'boo' is not a cheer, it means that someone doesn't like you."

At once, Rapunzel's face fell with shock and dismay. "What?" The Princess muttered in disbelief. "Who would boo at me?" She uttered with sadness in her voice.

If Rosalina didn't know any better or the story of her life, she would've thought Rapunzel was being a spoiled brat.

Rosalina thought back to that moment, trying to recall anything distinctive about the sound of the boo.

Then Rosaline was brought out of her thoughts as Eugene said "Look there's Uncle Monty!"

Rosalina blinked to see the normally friendly elderly baker scowling at them as they passed him by. It was so at out of character to see Uncle Monty like this. Usually he never charged his sweets to polite children and was nice to just about everyone in the kingdom.

 _What's with Uncle Monty?_ Rosalina wondered. Then she noticed that Eugene and her cousin Cassandra thinking the same thing as she was.

* * *

Sometime later, as Rosalina was helping to get ready for the gopher grab, when she noticed Rapunzel sneaking off somewhere.

"Your majesty, where are you going?" Rosalina called out with worry and concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine. I have my father's guard. You don't need to worry about me." Rapunzel assured her.

 _And whenever someone says that, it's usually a sign that I do need to worry about them._ Rosalina thought to herself. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, the young girl insisted "Please let me come with you. In my personal experience, when confronting your enemies, it's better to have a friend by your side."

Upon hearing her words, Rapunzel smiled in gratitude and said "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do myself."

"Remember how you confronted you so-called 'mother?' Remember How that turned out?" Rosalina reminded the princess.

A look of shock and anger appeared on Rapunzel's face as she said "You need to leave right now."

Seeing that Rapunzel was now upset, Rosalina replied "Okay." Soon, Rosalina had walked from the princess...or at least she appeared to. In reality, Rosalina hid behind a bush and anything else that could conceal her as she followed the princess into town.

 _I really should inform the King's guard about this, but she insisted on learning things the hard way._ Rosalina thought to herself with pity as she watched Rapunzel arrive at Uncle Monty's Sweet Shop.

At that moment he was giving out candy to children, but upon seeing Rapunzel he let out a loud boo and hurried back inside his shop.

Rapunzel hurried after him as she called out "Wait! My name is Rapunzel and I was wondering can I call you Monty?"

"Sure, I guess you can." Monty replied in an unfriendly tone.

Looking around the room, Rapunzel spotted a huge amount of blue ribbons on the wall.

Realizing that they were for the gopher grab, Rapunzel tried to lighten the mood with "I see you're a huge gopher grab fan."

"Bingo, gave the girl a lolly." Monty grumbled in annoyance.

As her handed Rapunzel her lolly, she smiled feeling that she was finally winning him over, as she began to link however, Monty suddenly said "It was already in the mouth of a baby."

A horrified Rapunzel quickly dropped it on the floor. Still determined to get to the bottom of why Monty didn't like her, she said "during my speech I heard someone boo at me and I was…"

But Monty interrupted with "Are you going gave me locked up in the dungeon?"

"No! No! I don't want to oppress anyone! I just want to know what I did!" Rapunzel insisted.

Monty frowned as he replied "Listen your highness, I don't have to explain myself to you."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything out of Monty, Rapunzel turned to walk out the sweet shop.

Monty paused for a moment before he called out "Your highness, Wait."

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks and spun around to face Monty with feelings of renewed hope.

Then Monty dashed those feelings as he said "That lollipop, it ain't free."

A few minutes later, a frustrated Rapunzel stormed out of the Sweet Shop.

"If he can't see what a likeable person I am, then I'm just going to have to work even harder at it." She vowed to herself.

"Ummm, I hate to break it to you your highness, but trying to make someone like you won't work." Rosalina explained.

Upon hearing Rosalina's voice, Rapunzel quickly spun around to see the young girl she met earlier standing in the alleyway. "As for how I know this, I met people who didn't like me. It was hard at first, but I learned to develop a thick skin and if Monty doesn't like you, that's his problem."

But Rapunzel replied "Still, I want to know why he doesn't like me and he won't even tell me."

Seeing that Rapunzel would not let this go no matter how many times she and anyone begged and pleaded, Rosalina said "Tell you what, I'll ask him for you."

"Thank you, but…" Rapunzel started to say, but Rosalina interrupted with "But nothing, he's not going to tell you no matter how hard you try to make him like and since that's clearly not going to happen anytime soon I could try to talk to him for you."

Rapunzel wanted to argue, but she could see that Rosalina was right.

"Alright, you can ask him for me." Rapunzel stated in a defeated tone.

A few seconds later, Rosalina entered the Sweet Shop with a cheerful "Hello?"

Upon hearing her voice, Monty walked up behind the counter with "Welcome! How can help you?"

Deciding that the best way to gain information was to give him lots of flattery, Rosalina said "This has always been my favorite Sweet Shop, the chocolate here is to die for!"

"Thanks you're too kind." Monty replied before he added "It's too bad that you and your family don't come here more often."

"Same." Rosalina replied before she changed the subject with "So, I see you're a fan of the gopher grab."

"Yes, I always wanted to catch the gopher, but I've never had any luck." Monty lamented "But maybe this time I'll be lucky in spite of a perfectly good seal being changed."

"You don't like the new seal?" Rosalina inquired.

"Yes, it's like the princess has no respect for tradition." Monty said.

For some reason that got Rosalina's attention.

 _What does he mean that she has no respect for tradition? She knows nothing about the traditions of our kingdom or had the chance to grow up with her parents, no thanks to that cursed witch Gothel. Thank goodness she's dead now._ Rosalina thought to herself. Then she hastily added _I know it's wrong of me to think that, but that's how I feel._

Rosalina pulled herself out of her thoughts as she said to Monty "You do realize that the princess is ignorant of our traditions because she's only learning about them recently thanks to the fact that she was kidnapped as a child, right?"

At her words, Monty looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, right I forgot." He started to say, but Rosalina interrupted with "You mean to tell me that you don't like Rapunzel just because she's ignorant about traditions and the fact you didn't like her new design for the gopher grab ribbon? I can't believe you!"

Monty was speechless as a disgusted Rosalina stormed out the Sweet Shop.

A few moments later, Rosalina reached Rapunzel as the princess asked "Did he say, why doesn't like me?" Then she noticed how steamed Rosalina was and she asked "Hey, are you okay?

Taking a deep breath, Rosalina said "I'm fine. I just can't believe why Monty doesn't like you. It's so petty."

"What? What is it?" Rapunzel asked, feeling nervous and frightened.

Taking another deep breath, Rosalina said "He told me that he doesn't like because of your lack of understanding of Corona's traditions and he doesn't like your design of the new gopher grab seal."

For a moment, Rapunzel looked surprised before she said "Was that really it? He doesn't like because I redesigned a seal?"

An upset Rosalina nodded her head.

Then Rapunzel suddenly said "You know what who needs him. If he doesn't like me, it's his problem."

 _Finally. She gets it._ Rosalina thought to herself.

With that the two girls turned backs on the Sweet Shop and headed back towards the palace.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
